


Forest of the Outcast

by sugiliteShadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Blood, Bodhi was a street dweller, College, Little bit of violence but nothing too extreme, Lost in the Woods, Prompt Fic, Snippets, Swearing, Tags will be updated, both angst and fluff, hope to though, i'll get better at tags, little bit of crack, moster ideas are switched, never posted here before, not a lot but there's some, scraps from a story i havent written yet, someone's pinned to a wall and threatened, there is gore, there will more than likely be swearing somewhere in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugiliteShadow/pseuds/sugiliteShadow
Summary: Scraps of a story I hope to write in the future. All writing from monthly challenge prompts. (honestly this could be considered a very rough draft of some scenes but oh well)Hannah Weaver is a Studio Art major with an emphasis in photography. To acquire material for her class she goes into the woods that surrounds her campus. The campus dwellers have a rule about the woods; stay on the trails. Hard to do when distracted by your camera.Bodhi Streets lives within the forest alongside the creatures. He's forgotten how long he's been there and how long he's protected the residents. Every so often someone from the outside finds there way in, but they always leave screaming and rambling about horrifying monsters.Why is this girl different?





	1. Correct if Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> From the Fictober 2019 Event

The girl was lost, no one came to the forest willingly. Bodhi had watched her travel in random directions since she showed up, making sure nothing too dangerous came across her path.

Sadly, the things that would wish her harm and the ones that didn’t looked nothing like their demeanor. Such is the issue with the forest Bodhi called home.

It didn’t have a name, but it did have an aura, one that was as dark as its canopy-covered floor. It was a defense mechanism as well as a way to protect those who lived on either side of the wood from each other.

When the creatures noticed the dark haired girls form there were many that wanted to help her, but were at a loss on how to approach. They were monsters after all, and not the cuddly kind.

The way the forests residents worked was simple; if it looked cute and kind it would bring you harm, but if it looked like a monster from a story it would show kindness.

Not an easy fauna to explain.

Bodhi watched as a resident, a humanoid creature that stood about 12 feet tall with three gaping black holes where its eyes and mouth should be, tried to make himself known to the girl only to scare her into a panicked run after it asked if she needed assistance. Bodhi watched the creature deflate slightly due to sadness before emerging from the undergrowth, patting the creatures leg to give it a bit of comfort.

Bodhi watched as a friend of his trotted onto the path to stand in front of him.

“Abbott, I take it Scalar sent you to check the situation.”

Abbott nodded before taking a finger like paw and scratching where his skull melded to skin and fur. “He wonders what you are gaining from allowing the girl to travel through the woods by herself. It’s far too dangerous for her as you know.”

Bodhi glanced to where the creature from before had walked off into the woods before turning to his canine-looking friend. “There’s something different about her. She’s scared yes, but even when the previous resident asked her if she wanted help it looked as if she was trying to decide if flight was the best option.”

“You think she wasn’t scared.” Abbott tilted his head, red pupil almost glowing in intrigue.

“No, I think that even though she was scared she was willing to hear the resident out. If the forest was explained to her I have no doubt that she would have a different view.”

“Then go find her before something happens to her. It would be a pity to let a soul like that perish due to our discussion. I’ll inform Scalar of the situation.” Without another word Abbott turned and cantered off in the direction in which he came, leaving Bodhi by himself.

The boy smiled, taking his small journal our of the inner pocket of his jacket and scribbling some things down before placing the journal back and setting off after the girl.

—

Don’t go into the woods.

It’s the one rule that Hannah had given herself when it came to exploring for her assignments.

However, it was hard to distinguish where the campus trail stops and where the wild forest begins, and when you’re staring down at a small camera screen it’s easy to forget to look around you.

Which is how she wound up in the woods lost beyond saving.

Hannah had been walking for a while, trying to keep tabs on where she was walking but she knew that she was going in circles no matter what direction she walked. It was when she had stopped that there was change.

From the forest around her a figure walked out. It had to be at least double her height and had no eyes or mouth, just three gaping holes. It had no hair or clothes, which wasn’t a problem as it lacked genitalia as well.

“This forest is easy to get lost in. Do you require directions?”

Hannah couldn’t speak as the creature talked to her. She wasn’t expecting speech, let alone patterns that sounded proper. As she stood there her hands ached to grab the camera hanging around her neck to take a picture. There were stories saying that there were monsters in the woods, and Hannah had always been intrigued by the unnatural so this was an amazing moment to her.

Until it clicked that there was a creature over double her height the three giant holes in its head standing in front of her and she took off.

So now here she was, still in the woods and even more lost. The sun had dipped a remarkable amount and Hannah was on the verge of a breakdown which led to her sitting down on a fallen tree.

Hannah had no idea how long she had been sitting there when she heard footsteps approaching. Leaping to her feet she moved her camera to her side like a satchel to keep it a bit more secure just in case she had to run again.

“If I’m not mistaken you’re not supposed to be here love. People don’t belong in the forest of creatures”

Hannah relaxed slightly when a dark haired boy walked closer to her log.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be here either.”

The boy laughed. “I belong here more than you think, but as I said, you don’t. Why don’t I take you back to the campus. It isn’t far from here.”

Hannah stared at him for a moment before speaking. “How did you know I needed to go to the campus?”

The boy smiled. “It’s my job to know when things enter and leave this place. I’ve been following your path for a while now, gauging how you would react to the new area you stepped into. I must say that I’m impressed as most scream in terror when they meet a resident.”

Hannah stored the term resident in her mind and nodded. “What can I say, I have an open mind.”

“To a point.” The boy said “You have the same instincts that every human does when it comes to running. Hurt the poor chaps feelings when you did so.”

She thought back to the creature she had run from, feeling guilty about her reaction. It had just wanted to help her and she took off in the other direction.

“Don’t fret love, I’m sure it understands. As for you it’s time to go home.” He started walking away from Hannah. “Just follow me, I know the area.”

Hannah didn’t hesitate to fall into step with the boy.

“You said the campus is close by?”

“Well, everything is close by in this place. You just have to know how to get from point A to point B.”

As they walked Hannah noticed there was more noise from the underbrush around them. She took a breath to calm her nerves and continued of, albeit a bit closer to the boy.

“They won’t harm you. They way you’re world has viewed monsters has been flawed for a long time.”

Hannah looked at him in confusion, leading the boy to continue.

“The true monsters you should fear are the ones that hide behind a mask of kindness.”

Hannah thought about that for the rest of the walk, only coming up with a follow up question when they reached the edge of the woods where the boy cut her off before she could begin.

“Now run along, you’ve had a rough day. Get some sleep and process what has happened here for a while. When you have your thoughts come find me again and I’ll explain the forest to you a bit more.”

Hannah wanted to protest she really did, but she knew the boy had a point. Re adjusting the camera strap she nodded to the boy and stepped back onto the campus trail before turning back to thank him.

Only to find him gone, to which she sighed.

“Thank you anyways random forest person. I look forward to a better explanation.”

—

When the girl turned and started walking back to campus Bodhi smiled and watched till she was out of sight before turning back into the forest to return home.

“I look forwards to that chat as well.”


	2. Return to the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her first encounter with the Forest and the strange British boy Hannah wants to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the 2020 Fictober Event

As any college student can tell you a week can go by as slow as cold molasses or as fast as a rapids, it all depends on what’s going on around the student. After her adventure into the woods Hannah felt as if time had slowed just to spite her. Hannah had wanted to return to the wood and find the odd British teen the next day, except there was a thing known as class that had to take priority. Though, if she was to be completely honest with herself, the four days after the encounter were some of the most motivated days of her life.

Projects approaching due dates that would have been held till the last minute along with readings and small assignments that were given out at the beginning of the year within various syllabi were completed at least a week ahead of time. People could say what they wanted about Hannah Weavers’ work ethic, but when she knew she wanted to be somewhere without worry of other priorities she could and would put her nose to the grindstone till there was no nose to grind.

The more time she could be in the woods the more she could learn after all, and Hannah had always been into the macabre. Plus the guy she met brought some odd points to the table Hannah wanted to discuss more in depth.

There’s also the point that guilt had been eating away at her for the week ever since he said that she had hurt the tall creature‘s feelings when she ran from him and she needed to apologize first chance she got.

Grabbing her bags she quickly left her photography class and made a beeline for her car, dropping off the class supplies and grabbing more hiking-appropriate equipment. After making the exchanges she made her way back to the trail she emerged from that day, hoping to be able to reverse engineer her way to the forest.

Her main plan of attack was simple enough: keep walking till the woods grow dark and ominous. Question was how long would that take.

Hannah soon started hearing things within the forest, but the canopy above was still too thin to be right as she could still see the sky. It was a few minutes later that she began to feel like she was being watched, to which she turned towards the feeling with a deep breath to calm her heart a bit.

“Hello?”

She got no answer, but the burning feeling of eyes continued.

“I’m sorry to intrude, but I’m looking for someone -two someone’s actually. Would you be able to help me? Point me in the right direction maybe?”

The leaves of a nearby raspberry bush began to rustle, allowing something slightly canid to emerge.

It looked like a dog skull with the skin peeled back haphazardly, allowing flesh and bone to be observed along with its nasal cavity. It’s ears were missing, possibly torn off along with the skin, and it’s teeth were open for all to see -only all teeth were replaced with what looked to be canines of varying length and angles. It’s eyes were removed from the sockets, leaving only a foggy blue glow within them.

Hannah wanted to run from the creature, but she forced herself to remember the teen’s words, steeling herself and crouching down to a more balanced height as if introducing herself to a dog (which she was certain the creature was at least partially bred).

“Hello there. Would you by any chance know where to find a tall creature with three black holes for eyes and a mouth and/or a British teen with dark hair would be?”

Hannah tried everything she knew about canines to make herself less of a threat; soft speech, not starring in the eye, no sudden movements. It seemed to help a bit as the creature didn’t run immediately, instead moving towards her cautiously allowing a neck with no fur to show along with a front paw of the same look. This only lasted a moment before the creature spooked and bolted back into the bush and away from a now upright Hannah.

“No, come back! Please I just want to talk!” It was too late though, the creature was long gone, leaving a saddened girl behind.

Not one to give up Hannah took a breath and started walking with newfound determination. ‘Okay, I have to be in the right place if I was able to find something like that creature. Poor thing I wonder what it’s story is.’ She shook her head. ‘Focus, Hannah, focus. The guy you met said that everything in this place is close to each other and you just need to know how to get there.’

The girl stopped, taking a look at her surroundings. ‘Last time you were here you were trying to figure out directions, but that led you in circles. Maybe instead all I have to do is walk with a destination in mind. The fastest way from Point A to Point B is a straight line after all, what could be a more ‘straight’ way of a direction than that.’ Hannah looked around at the surrounding trees before settling on a direction and marching on, the tall creature from before a prominent image in her mind.

It didn’t take long before she started hearing noises again, resulting in a slower, more cautious stride. When she arrived at the edge of a small clearing she stopped. Off to the other side of the clearing stood the creature, seemingly searching for something in the bushes. Hannah stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping foot in the clearing, moving steadily towards the being until she was within talking distance.

“Erm, excuse me.”

The creature swung its head towards the girl, seemingly startled even with only three holes to show expression. Hannah shrunk back slightly at the sudden movement, but quickly regained her resolve.

“Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you’re the one I met earlier this week?”

The creature nodded, staying silent and unmoving, Hannah fiddles with the strap of her backpack nervously.

“I wanted to apologize for my reaction to you. You were just trying to help and what I did was rude. I shouldn’t have taken off like I did as you had done nothing to me. I’m sorry.”

The creature remained silent as Hannah dropped her head, only raising it when she heard the creature begin to move. The creature had shifted from standing to an odd crouch as to be closer to the humans’ height, never taking its eyes off the girl.

“Humans are odd little things. You apologize for your actions and yet you still fear me.”

Hannah’s head lowers again out of shame, resulting in an amused chuckle from the creature and a weight coming to rest on her head. Looking up she was the creature and moved its hand to rest there, ruffling her short black hair slightly.

“Do not worry little one, I take no offense. Your kind has been fearful of the Forest’s Residents since the two worlds met. It’s in your blood to be wary of larger creatures, that’s just nature.” The being removed his hand, curling it under his body slightly. “However, I do appreciate the apology. It shows your character is good.”

Hannah tilts her head in slight confusion, making the being chuckle lightly.

“If someone is willing to go against their fear and return to the place that scared them, let alone seek out a being such as I, only to apologize for past transgressions against said being shows your true colors.”

Hannah blushes and begins to fiddle with her backpack strap again. “It was the right thing to do. After I ran I was found by some guy who explained some things about this place to me. After finding that stuff out I felt really bad about how I treated you. I wanted to make things right.”

The creature fell silent, attitude changing to something Hannah couldn’t quite put a finger on. “What do you remember of this guy?”

Hannah freezes for a moment. “Um, brown hair, dark eyes, seemingly British accent.”

“Ah Bodhi, yes he does his best when it comes to people who find their way to this place. Most don’t give him the time of day though, they all just want to leave as fast as they can. I take it you’re looking for him as well?”

Hannah nods, standing up a bit straighter. “Yeah, he said that he would tell me more about this place if I came back. Once I was able to digest what I saw here along with some of the things he said I wanted to know more.”

“You are an odd one, little human.” The being says, standing back up to his full height. “But that is probably why Bodhi has taken interest in you. If you would like I can take you to him.”

Hannah bit back her question about the ‘interest’ comment and nodded. “Lead the wa-“ In one swift motion the being had moved her from the ground to his back, resulting in a slightly spooked human being.

The being laughed before beginning to move, causing the girl to flatten herself to his back. However it didn’t take too long before Hannah repositioned herself into a more horseback riding position that allowed her to take in the surrounding forest. Sadly, everything had run and hid before she could see them.

The being stopped at larger clearing. There were two cottages that looked like something out of a fantasy novel surrounded not by grass, but moss. A small stream looped around the two buildings before depositing into a nearby lake. While Hannah took in the sight the being lowered her to the ground.

“You will find Bodhi within the building furthest from the lake.”

“What about the other house?”

“That is not my place to speak little one. If you are to go there you’ll know, but for now only the boy’s home is open to you.” With that the being nudged her forward with his hand. “Until the next time we meet young one. Take care of yourself.”

“Same to you sir, thank you for bringing me here.”

The being laughed. “There is no need for the formality young one. But you’re welcome.” With that he turned around and disappeared into the woods once again, leaving Hannah to her own.

Hannah looked back at the furthermost house before making her way towards it. Even if she was curious about the other residence it was probably a better idea to learn more from this Bodhi fellow than it was to snoop around herself.

When she reached the door she knocked lightly against the old wooden door and waited. It didn’t take long for the guy from before to open with a confused look. Once he registered who was in front of him he gave a warm smile. “You decided to return.”

Hannah nodded “I want to know more. I want to understand.”

Bodhi’s smile grew wider before he stepped to the side. “Come on in.”

Hannah moved past the door, feeling a strange static coat her body as she walked through the doorway. “I’ll get some drinks ready. This is going to be a long discussion. Would you prefer coffee or tea.”

“Coffee please.”

Bodhi looked out into the woods from where he stood, glaring at a creature watching from a tree limb before closing the door.

_‘She returned and he knows it. I’ll have to be careful of my moves from here on out. ’_


	3. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah has unlocked Bodhi's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the 2020 Fictober Event

After Hannah had arrived Bodhi was quick to make her welcome in his home, making coffee and allowing her a chance to get her thoughts out before jumping into the meat of everything.

“I’m sure you want to know why I showed so much interest in you when you arrived.”

“Yes actually, the creature from before said that you had shown interest in me but I didn’t ask him for any more details. I thought you’d like that for yourself.”

“Well you are correct love, I would like to have that honor. That being said I showed interest because I need your help. As the only other human that has shown interest in this place you are the perfect candidate.”

Hannah lifted her head slightly. “Candidate to help with what?”

Bodhi fell silent for a moment. “For helping the leader of this place and me take down a threat to the land and its inhabitants.”

Hannah sat speechless, so Bodhi continued. “A long time ago I stepped into this forest with my brother, not blood mind you, his family took me in when they lived in Britain for a few years. When we found this place both of us were in awe, fascinated by everything this forest had to offer. After a while of walking we found ourselves in the same position you had been in, lost to the winding ways of this place. It was only then that the ruler of this place stepped out of the shadows.

‘He introduced himself as Scalar and explained the ways of his woods with us, a more fleshed out version of what I gave you, before showing us how to navigate the area to get back home.

‘We came back many times after that, sometimes together, sometimes not. I loved talking to the residents of this place and learning more about them and this place. Eric did not have the same fascination.

Early on he became borderline obsessed with this place and how it worked, trying to figure out if there was a way to control it. One day I came home from class only to be pinned to the wall and threatened to never return here. “All I ever wanted was a place that was mine to do with what I pleased, and that forest will be it.” Is what he spat at me that day right before he returned here and never came back.

‘By the time I was able to warn Scalar of what had transpired it was too late. Eric had already found a way to control the darker beings of this place and had surpassed a considerably large force to protect himself. We have been unable to make a move on him since, and none of us have left the forest out of concern of powers changing.”

Hannah sat in shock as Bodhi finished up his story, processing everything the boy had said. _‘He left his family to help protect this place. How long has it been?’_ Hannah steeled her thoughts and looked Bodhi dead in the eye. “What do you need me to do?”

Bodhi allowed a sliver of a smile to appear on his face. The fire that ignited behind the girl’s eyes due to his story showed promise of success in her task. “We need you to help us remove my brother from such a level of danger to this forest. How yet, the two of us aren’t sure, but either way we need you.”

The girl sat up straight in her chair before grabbing her coffee and taking a sip. “Then what are we sitting around here for? Let’s get this Scalar guy and come up with a plan. From what you said it sounds like we don’t have time to waste.”

Bodhi smiled fully, any thought of Hannah possibly being the wrong choice gone from his mind, before standing up and offering a hand to Hannah who accepted the help out of the chair. “If that’s the case then follow me, I know the way.”


	4. It's Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the events that led Bodhi to the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Fictober 2020 event

It wasn’t common for Bodhi to be called to Scalars place of residence, but it wasn’t unheard of either.

Stepping into the forest behind his adoptive family’s home he traveled till the canopy no longer allowed the sky to touch the ground and the animals grew silent.

This was not a place for the everyday animal after all. It was made for the monsters. The outcasts that had nowhere else to go.

As Bodhi walked further into the woods, trees gave way to a small clearing framed almost entirely by a small stream that ran into a nearby lake, a small cabin surrounded by herbs of every kind stood within the stream's confines like a knight in front of a castle.

Bodhi made his way over to the building, walking around to the back where a small patio could be found. Once there he found Scalar.

Scalar looked normal for the most part; average build for a skinny man in his late 20’s - early 30’s, wore a black suit, and kept a small cane with him. As to why Bodhi could never figure out as the man walked perfectly fine without it, he just chalked it up to aesthetic. That’s where the normalcy stopped. Scalar was just a human skeleton under the clothing, the only inconsistency was the normal hands and the pair of tree trunk-like horns growing from the top of his skull that bent behind him just a bit.

“Hello Bodhi.”

“Greetings Scalar. You wanted to see me.”

“Yes, please take a seat.”

Once Bodhi was seated Scalar spoke again.

“As we both know your brother has taken an obsessive interest in this forest. I have been informed by one of my knights that he has begun corrupting some of the more unsavory residents in this forest into working under him. The problem has progressed to a point that We cannot handle it alone anymore. We would like to acquire your assistance.”

Bodhi was shocked. “With all due respect, I’m just a human, what could I possibly be able to do that could help you? As you already know, Eric doesn’t listen to me at all.”

“That’s the thing with humans and this place,’ Scalar began “Every human has a talent that they excel at in their realm, sometimes they find it and sometimes they don’t. you are an extraordinary writer my boy, whereas your brother is an astounding public speaker. Knowing that, there is a way to use this place to amplify that skill into an ability in and of itself.”

“So what you’re saying is that, with enough practice, my writing could become a form of superpower due to this woods?”

“Exactly. What I would like of you is to join me here to help us protect the creatures that call this place home from your brother.”

Bodhi fell silent, thinking the request over, and Scalar continued.

“No need to worry boy. This is not something you need to accept right now, I’d prefer you wait in fact so we have time to prepare living arrangements for you, all I ask is for you to begin honing your skills so that when the time comes you can assist.”

Bodhi looks up. “And what of my family?”

“What happens with your family is for you to decide. Whether you disappear without a trace or figure out a different plan doesn’t matter to me. You are nearing the age when children go off on their own after all, and learning your ability could take the rest of the time you live there. Many different scenarios could play out when it comes to the way you leave.”

Bodhi nods and Scalar stands up, offering Bodhi a hand which he graciously takes. "For the time being go home and train, when the time comes for you to call this place home you’ll know." With that Bodhi was sent home.

After a few months Bodhi had learned the ins and outs of at least the main parts of his ability. After packing up his things and moving them slowly to the small cabin that had been built on the opposite side of Scalar’s clearing he went home one final time to grab the final few things; his backpack, a photo of him and his adoptive family before the brothers found the forest, a pen, and a notebook.

Laying the notebook on the patio table he wrote a single line before leaving for the forest for a final time to play his part in the war his brother started.

‘Felix and Amelia Streets were happily married with no children. As to why they bought such a large house when they moved to the states neither were sure, but they would find the perfect home for them very soon for an affordable price.’

Leaving the Street’s home was painful for Bodhi, the couple took him in after finding him curled in a ball on the side of the road, but at least the boy could take solace in the fact that they would be alright.

After all, everything he wrote turned out to be true.


	5. The True King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah had ideas on what this Scalar guy would look like. None of them were correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Fictober 2020 Event

Hannah didn’t know what she was expecting when she looped around the back of the second cottage, but a garden full of herbs and flowers was not on the list.

The skeleton wearing a very nice suit with really big horns on his head wasn't what she expected either so there was that as well.

The skeleton, Scalar if she had to guess, turned towards the pair as they hopped up onto the patio. "I take it that this is the girl that found her way into the forest last week?"

Bodhi nodded. "Scalar, this is-" Hannah reached out her hand, cutting off Bodhi much to his relief. After all, the Brit never thought to ask her name.

"Hannah Weaver, Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The skeleton shook the outstretched hand. "The pleasure is all mine, though I am curious on why you decided to return. From what I was told you were given quite a fright the last time you entered my home."

Hannah looked down at the man's shoes for a moment before looking up. "Bodhi told me that if I wanted to learn more to return when I had processed everything, plus I needed to apologize for my rude behavior to one of the inhabitants here. Is that the right word? I don't know what to call anyone here." The girl started to ramble a bit, causing Bodhi to laugh lightly.

"Inhabitants works fine Hannah. It's better than what they've been called in the past."

"Indeed." Scalar motioned towards a few chairs that had been set up. "Why don't we take a seat, there is much to discuss after all." Hannah nodded and sat down, followed by the boys.

"Let's start with how much you know about the situation shall we?" Scalar prompted Hannah who fidgeted with her hands slightly.

"Bodhi has explained a bit about how to tell what's dangerous here and what's safe. He's also gone over how to get from place to place and how he arrived here. He hasn't gone into much detail other than that."

"So he has explained a great deal to you. That is interesting." Bodhi shifted in his seat, knowing that explaining as much as he did to her will come back to haunt him as a lecture from the elder creature. "Well then, if that's the case is there anything you would like to ask before we begin further discussion? Particular things that you would like answered?"

Hannah nods. "When it comes down to it, if I see Eric, and I know the chances are very high, what am I to do? Bodhi said that the two of them have powers and said that Eric's allows him to control the quote-unquote less-savory things in this place. What am I to do if he comes after me?"

Scalar falls silent for a moment so Bodhi takes over. "I'm hoping that will not be the case. As I stated, humans get a part of their being enhanced when they come here. I am hoping that yours is strong enough to help you overpower him."

"And what if it isn't?" Hannah refutes. "What if I'm not strong enough and hurt something that's innocent in all of this? What if I come after the two of you?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if I'm right your power-"

"Enough." Scalar cuts in, silencing the two immediately. "Hannah, why don't you go back to Bodhi's cabin. I need to discuss something with him.

Hannah wants to argue but Bodhi shakes his head slightly, signaling that it's futile, so Hannah nods. "Alright then, it was a pleasure meeting you sir."

Scalar nods. "Likewise."

Hannah leaves in awkward silence, only relaxing after the skeleton man's eyes were off her.

Scalar turns towards the young man. "You sure were chatty with her, now weren't you?"

Bodhi straightens up. "I believe that she's the one that can help us."

"So you've said before, but what if you're wrong. She could turn on you just as easily as Eric did."

"She won't because her need to know is amplified by her nature. She's a caring individual, in fact when she arrived here this time around she didn't immediately come to find me. She went to find the being that she ran from last time to apologize."

"That mean's nothing in the long run and you know it boy. People can be polite when you meet them, but what about further down the line? Finding someone that's curious about this place is the easy part. What happens when they have grown comfortable in this place and step out of that box?"

"How about you trust me for once on this!' Bodhi stands up out of this chair. 'I know that looks can be deceiving when it comes to people, but I know that she's the right one."

"And how's that?"

"Because when she arrived Hannah came across Nym.' Scalar's interest piqued, it wasn't often that Nym would allow himself to be spotted by people he didn't know. He was a skittish creature after all, not that Scalar could blame him given where he came from.

'You know as well as I that Nym is, by far, the best creature in this forest when it comes to distinguishing the good from the bad. When they met he actually came out of the underbrush enough for Hannah to see his head. She did everything she could to make herself less of a threat to him. Nym explained to me earlier that the only reason why he ran from her was that the Mossen Sift was nearby and he didn’t want it to spot her. Apparently when he bolted she was quite upset. That being said the same Sift was watching when she arrived at my doorstep. Also, when I explained what Eric was doing to this place she looked like she was ready to hunt him down then and there."

Scalar fell silent, earning a sigh from the younger boy. "I have a good feeling about her, Scalar, how about you trust me on this for once. I know I gauge every human that finds themselves here, but I have never brought them this far and you know it."

"You're right, but you know that getting me to agree to a chance is one thing. Your whole plan to vanquish your brother hinges on Miss Weaver being able to unlock her ability, whatever it is, and that will be the easy part."

Bodhi nods, already having thought everything over during the week.

Scalar sighs, slouching slightly in his chair and rubbing his skull. "Very well then, have it your way. I just hope that you have taken everything you need into account. Now go, before the girl gets into trouble."

Bodhi nods and gives the being a farewell before heading in the same direction as the girl, leaving the being to his thoughts.

There was something different about the girl, that he could agree on. It was the same feeling he had when the boys arrived oh so long ago. Scalar could only hope that Miss Weaver was more like the younger Streets boy than the elder.


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's good at getting to what make people tick, but she doesn't always show it. All bets are off when she's looked down upon though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Fictober 2020 Event

To say that Hannah was determined would be an understatement.

After hearing Bodhi's story and the brief discussion with Scalar that didn't net her _any_ new information in the _absolute_ slightest she made her way home and began to research, looking up anything and everything that may be helpful in taking down Eric. She had checked out numerous books on multiple forms of lore along with random google searches that she believed would get her any kind of information.

Several hours after the well of knowledge dried and her class meetings were complete for the week she grabbed her bag, now stocked with random supplies, and set off towards the woods again.

It didn't take nearly as long as the first two times to enter the forest, in fact she was under its darkened canopy by the time the road was out of sight behind her. Taking her time to explore she began to make a small catalog of things in her mind, trying to memorize what similarities and differences the forest had to the world beyond it. Besides the overhanging canopy and the lack of birdsong there wasn’t much different between the two worlds.

Then she heard what seemed to be a canine yelp.

Snapping her head towards where she believed the noise was from she started towards it, trying her best to stay hidden while keeping a brisk pace. It wasn’t long before she found the source.

The same canine from her previous visit lay on the ground seemingly unable to get back to its feet. Hannah could only see the creatures back, but it looked as if the skull hadn’t been the worse off.

The skin around the creature's head had started to bleed, sending rivulets of blood across the stark white bone and making the being look all the more terrifying. The body itself looked like the being had its fur shaved down right to the skin, allowing what looked to be old bullet and tooth punctures to show on full display. The worst was the poor beings back above the shoulder blades where the flesh seemed to be ripped open like a bloody clamshell, parts of ribs aiming towards the sky instead of down.

The creature whimpered as if in pain which prompted Hannah to act. Looping around as to come at an angle the creature could see her she walked slowly out into the open. The creature immediately saw her and began to struggle to stand, causing Hannah to panic slightly.

“No, no it's okay. I’m not here to hurt you, I just want to help. You look badly injured.”

The creature stared at her, growling softly, as Hannah slowly made her way towards the creature, body lowered towards the ground and hands out in front of her. From the angle Hannah found herself in She that one of it’s left foreleg looked severely damaged and there seemed to be some ribs out of place even with the abnormal way some of them faced.

Once Hannah made it to the creature's side she knelt down by its head, looking at the wounds closer. As nervous as Hannah was being so close to the creature's maw of sharp canines she knew that she had to look after the wounds. Looking down at the creature's head she saw what seemed to be apprehensive curiosity within them.

“I’m going to have to set the bone in your leg otherwise it won’t heal. I won’t lie, it’s gonna be painful, but it has to be done. Luckily it looks to only be one of the two, so it shouldn’t be so hard. Do you need something to bite down on or should I just go for it.”

The creature was silent, leaving Hannah to believe that he couldn’t speak at all.

“I be okay.”

Hannah’s eyes widened slightly, looking down at the creature before nodding and positioning herself to better set the bone. After lightly trailing her fingers against the raised skin she was able to find where the bone was supposed to be.

“On three. One, two… three!”

With a yelp on the creature's part Hannah pushed the bone back where it should have been, leaning back away from the creature's body as he flared for a moment.

“I got it into place, but I’d still wait before putting weight on it. We need to get it into a cast so it can fully -“

Hannah was stopped mid sentence as the creature stood up and placed all weight onto the leg as if it hadn’t been snapped moments prior.

“Or you can just stand on it immediately. That works too.”

The canine stared at her, now standing at full height he seemed to be the size of a medium to large sized dog, possibly a sort of pitbull, Hannah wasn’t the best when it came to breeds of dogs. Didn’t help that this one had no discernible markings to be able to tell what he was. 

“You one from last time?”

Hannah nodded. “It’s nice to meet you. Wish it was under better circumstances though.”

The creature's head lowered. “I sorry for last time. Creature close. Lead away.”

“It’s no problem, truly! I’m just happy I got another chance to meet you!” Hannah smiled at the creature, leading to his head lifting and tail gaining a light wag.

“Well this is a new sight.”

Both the girl and canine's attention snapped towards the new voice, a guy around Hannah’s age with blond hair and dark eyes stepped out from behind a tree. The canine moved himself to stand between the two humans, lowering into more defensive posture with a growl.

“Easy dog, you know what happened last time you went against me.”

“You did this. You’re the one that broke his leg and ribs.”

“It’s not like it’s ribs aren’t already fucked up.”

Hannah glared at the boy. “With an attitude like that I take it you’re Eric then.”

The boy bowed. “The one and only Baby.”

“Don’t call me baby.”

Eric smirked, walking closer to the duo. The canine started to growl louder and push slightly into Hannah’s frame, leading to the girl laying a hand on his back and knelt down with a whisper. “Go find Bodhi. I can keep him talking till then.” The creature looked at her, uncertain before giving the girl a nod and running off.

“Aw Nym leaving so soon? I was hoping to have more fun with him.” By now Eric was writhing arms reach of Hannah, making her straighten up.

“Back up.”

Eric smirked. “Or what? What could you possibly do to me?”

“My job is to stop you. Who says I can’t here and now?”

The boy laughed. “Oh, that was adorable! We both know you aren’t nearly strong enough to beat me now sweetheart.” Hannah remained silent, prompting Eric to continue. “You’re the one they believe can defeat me, aren’t you? It’s funny how they continue to try only to fail.”

“I’ll beat you. Maybe not today, but I will.”

Eric leaned closer to Hannah’s smaller frame. “Is that so?”

“Watch me.”

“And what makes you so sure of that sweetheart?”

Hannah smirked, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Cause I’ve known you for less than five minutes and you’ve already begun to monologue.”

Eric’s expression went stoic, all amusement gone from his eyes, but before he could say anything noise could be heard coming from the direction the creature ran off in.

“Better leave, unless you want this to end before it begins.” Hannah’s smirk lessened to a smile, gleam still present in her eyes. With a growl Eric turned away and disappeared behind a tree, never gaining Hannah’s name and moments before Bodhi and the creature emerged from the undergrowth.

“Hannah are you alright? Nym was frantic when he arrived at the cottage.” Bodhi made his way over to the girl as the creature, Nym, looped a small perimeter around the two.

“Yeah I’m fine. Found Nym with some broken bones, set the one in his leg, and had a brief conversation with your overconfident brother so my day has been great.”

Bodhi went silent. “You met him?”

“Yeah. Not a fan. Gets in your bubble and is overconfident in his own abilities. Would not recommend.”

Bodhi and Nym look at each other before the former looks back to Hannah. ”Let’s get back to the cottage before you get into more trouble.”

Hannah nods, rubbing the back of her fingers over Nyms head which earns her a groan from the canine, before following Bodhi back through the woods.


	7. Energy Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun...as a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Fictober 2020 Event

It was common for Hannah to be found around Bodhi. Some days he'd be helping her hone her ability and teaching her about the woods and its inhabitants. On other's the pair would sit in silence as they worked on their respective tasks.

As the college year progressed those work days became more and more. Hannah still learned about the forest, but she made sure to keep aside time to keep up with her studies, a request Bodhi was more than willing to accept.

Where Hannah found Bodhi's life and job interesting, he was equally as interested in her studies. Bodhi was a lot older than he looked after all, living within the woods made his aging all but stop. He knew how much time had passed, but being able to learn what the people of the time were was a treat he never got before.

Hannah had moved past the years of Gen Ed classes and into the years of upper level studios, leaving her only with books on those subjects and how to make a portfolio when the time was right. Bodhi didn't mind, but Hannah made sure that on her next trip home she grabbed other books to let him peruse.

It was crunch time for a project in her textiles class. Hannah wasn't too worried about it, she was 75% done with the stupid thing, but she still knew that with the amount of time she'd need to complete it a night of no sleep was in order. Already knowing how little the British boy slept she packed up her supplies and made her way into the forest.

Hannah was able to make it a long while into the night before needing a boost and quickly grabbed an energy drink out of her bag, gaining Bodhi's interest.

"What do you have there?"

"Energy drink. It has more caffeine than coffee, so it'll keep me up better."

Bodhi and Hannah stared at each other for a moment, apprehension building in her body. Over the time of working with Bodhi she had come to realize that he wasn't as serious as he let on 24/7. Before she could move Bodhi's hand shot forward and grabbed the can out of her hand, spinning it to investigate the whole can as Hannah yelped in protest.

"Hannah, how can you possibly drink this? It’s all chemicals."

"It keeps me up that's all I care about, now give me that back!"

With a look in Hannah's direction Bodhi smirked and took a drink from the can, resulting in a deadpan from Hannah.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I can see why you like it, the flavor is good."

Hannah sighed. "Then just _ASK_ to try it then. You don't need to grab it from me." In one motion Hannah retrieved the can from the now chuckling boy.

"You can laugh now, but don't come crying to me when you're bouncing off the walls due to not being used to caffeine."

Yep, just another day.


End file.
